Talk:King's Justice
Could test this theory in Limbus on the immune to slashing crabs, just sub sam for tp and ws and see if it does damage. --Nombly 08:04, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I don't think that'd work, as crabs aren't "weak" to anything; they're just resistant to slashing on that floor. If it changes to the targets weakness, it won't change, and thus will still be resisted. --Aprili Resisted or not it will still do damage rather then hitting for 0. So this would work. --User: Slyspark 14:51, 29 September 2008 Aprili, You're assuming the base ws type is slashing, when in fact the theory is that it can change depending on mob, which would be the point of the test.--Nombly 02:07, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I think the best way to test it would be to use it on a mob like a skeleton, then use Tomahawk and try it again (with as close to the same TP as possible). Skeletons are both weak to blunt, AND strong to slashing, so it should be a fairly noticeable difference if the rumor is true. I'll try this sometime if I can. --Kyrie 02:08, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Even so, 4 hit WS leaves a lot of room for variation. I'd suggest subbing THF and using a Blind Potion and fighting something that's reasonably high level (like the toughest "Too Weak" bones you could find) as blind potion's -256 acc should help to make you land only 1-2 hits (likely 2 -- check TP return). Sneak Attack to guarantee 1st hit lands, of course, and you should end up with some pretty consistent numbers. Also, Jailer of Temperance may be a worthy test as well (though could be faulty for same reason as limbus). --Rep-o 14:44, 13 October 2008 (UTC) When compared to Raging Rush, on lower level mobs the damage is about equal, regardless of mob weakness, and on higher level mobs, Raging Rush tends to outperform King's Justice at lower TP numbers (again, regardless of mob weakness). I've tried it recently on TW skeletons, Greater Colibris, and the skeleton and magic pot in Central Temenos - 1st Floor, and in all of those situations, the damage I did was consistent with this rumor being false. This is just me eyeballing it of course, so take it as you will. I'd love to see evidence proving this rumor true, but I personally am doubting it after my own experiences. --Kyrie 08:14, 24 October 2008 (UTC) this is the first I have heard of a mythic weapon skill having level 3 skillchain properties. --Cala 06:29, 23 December 2008 (UTC)Calamdor I have used this weaponskill a considerable number of times in Nyzul Isle with my static. We use all the mythic weaponskills available to us, and what I've found is that it does make light with several weaponskills, not just Impulse Drive. That part on the main page should be removed. I have also never seen it produce a second Light skillchain from a previous Light. I've used it to produce Light from Tachi:Kasha, Mandalic Stab, Detonator, and several other Fusion based weaponskills, but could not make another from one already created. Julto 07:24, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Random Spike Damage? I've been playing around with this weaponskill since I got it and I've seen the random damage spikes that everyone else has. I've got a theory as to what the spike is. I was killing time in Sea Serpent Grotto as 75War/Thf and stealing my share of beastcoins behind the silver beastcoin door. I was about to finish my night since I'd gotten my quota and was heading out where I spied Qull the Shellbuster, some monk NM sahagin. Since it was my last mob of the night and he drops gil, I picked a fight. I had my two hour up so I popped it and opened with King's Justice. Before Mighty Strikes wore, I got off another. Now, anytime Mighty Strikes is stacked with a weapon skill the damage is usually very noticeable. Raging Rush is exempt since, as a Crit-hit based skill, you don't really see much more of an output. The thing is, my King's Justices weren't doing much more than my earlier cap for the night, which was about 1300. Wouldn't a "Damage Varies with TP" skill see a much more sizable difference? My speculation is this: King's Justice has the ability to deal critical hit damage. Or, as a fellow in my linkshell pointed out, it might just have the ability to do a triple-crit, which would lend itself quite nicely to the HUGE spikes in damage that popped up seemingly at random. Anyone experience similar behavior under the effect of Mighty Strikes? I think this might be the factor we've been wondering over. Lyall 20:27, 6 January 2009 (UTC) The Test in Apollyon On Friday, March 13th 2009, I had entered the apollyon, went to the crab floor with TP just for one king's justice, it popped ZERO damage, i believe that this myth is a bust. I believe it just has high spike damage nothing more nothing less. Whitetiger, March 15th 2009 (EST) Chain crits? After some random testing of this ws, I noticed that the dmg under the effect of mighty strikes was about the same, if not less than, some of my other uses on the same monsters. Which hit me with the idea... maybe if when one hit crits, all, or all subsequent hits will crit? Would explain the spike damage everyone gets... Alvion702 10:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I wrote something like that right above this that's I guess a bit too hard to understand (and I don't know how to outright delete). I too noticed that Mighty Strikes doesn't cause this weaponskill to hit harder than the random high spikes. I'm inclined to agree that this skill has a possibility to chain-crit all three hits. Lyall 00:23, 6 March 2009 (UTC) I would like to point out that you WILL NOT see any difference on a weapon skill with Mighty Strikes if that weapon skill does not have a chance to crit. Weapons skills that MS works with would be skills like Rampage and Raging Rush, which is why you should notice much higher damage with them under the effects of MS. You won't see much change with King's Justice since it is a "Damage varies with TP." skill. HeavensSword 07:58, 12 April 2010 (UTC) Hidden Effect: Additional Hit? I decided to pay attention to my TP returns from using King's Justice and I got some interesting numbers. Using a Perdu Voulge (13.7 TP return according to Wiki), SAM subjob (Store TP II for Store TP +15), Askar Korazin (Store TP +5), Rajas Ring (Store TP +5), and Brutal Earring (Store TP +1) for a total of Store TP +26, a three hit WS would return approximately 19.78 TP, dropping one decimal place for ~19.6 TP. If a double attack occurs, four hits would return ~20.8 TP. There have been instances that I've received 22 TP after King's Justice, keeping in mind I'm not getting hit (Seigan Third Eye, or Fanatic Drink in Besieged), and I'm using Warrior's Charge every time I use WS to make sure Double Attack is accounted for. A five hit return would yield 22.30 TP, or 22.0 if you drop a decimal for each hit. Assuming all hits land, a hidden effect of an extra hit would account for the random spike damage most people get using King's Justice. What triggers it, I haven't figured out yet >.> Anyone else watching their TP returns feel free to support or refute my claim. Siritsuki March 24, 2009 If you go to the wiki page for Double Attack, it states that double attack can occur on the first two hits of a multi hit ws, explaining your extra tp return. Alvion702 22:52, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Back to the drawing board >.> Siritsuki March 26, 2009 Level of use Kind of a silly question, is this WS only available while 75 after unlocking it? or has anyone seen this as being available at any other job level? Xyonblade 04:43, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Like all other "Mythic Weaponskills", this weaponskill only appears at level 75. If you sync to 74, you lose it. --Taeria Saethori 05:12, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I can semi-confirm that 75 is the only requirement for this WS. I unlocked it with having a Skill Level of 202. I was hoping to get it earlier under 200 but didn't have enough WS points. --Azaron 17:34, 16 August 2009 (UTC).